Fred's First Love
by Danielle Malfoy
Summary: Fred finds out something about Rilley no one knew... A sequel to A day in the Life of Fred Weasley


Chapter One  
  
Fred Weasley woke up on December 25, 2002 at 7:00 AM (" better get up before everyone else") with his new fiance' (Rilley Thomas)at his side. He just got engaged the night before when the Weasley's had thier Christmas Eve party. Trying not to wake anyone Fred hopped out of bed and got dressed. He had his pants on and was working on trying to put his "Weasley Sweater" on when Rilley awoke. "Mornin Sweetums," He said,"Can you help me with my shirt? Mum seemed to have made the neck a little small." "Sure, Loved to." then with a wave of her wand Rilley made the neck whole bigger. "Thanks," Fred said. Then he finished putting his shirt on, pecked Rilley on the cheek, and left to brush his teeth.  
  
***  
  
"Surprise," Ron said,"I've decided to come home for christmas. So has Ginny. Congrats on your feance'."  
  
"Like he needs it," Bill said brushing out his now waist lenghth hair.  
  
"What do you mean," Ms. Weasley said.  
  
"I mean that the marrige most likely won't last."  
  
Acting as if Fred weren't there, the rest of the Weasley's gabbed away.  
  
"What do you mean 'the marrige most likely won't last'?," Percy asked. Uh oh, he got Bill started.  
  
"I mean, I have a penfriend from the US. He says Rilley is a reporter for the 'Daily Prophet' out in the states. And he says she's evil, kinda like Rita Skeeter. Any way, he says just last September she got caught lying about her family.  
  
"And he says she got in trouble a lot at school."  
  
"And so do we," Fred and George said together. Ginny was startled to hear Fred. So was everyone else.George noticed Fred, but no one else did.  
  
"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley said,"how much have you heard?"  
  
"Enough. Well I don't crae what you think Billy-baby. Rilley is really nice."  
  
Ginny said, "Yeah to you."  
  
"Just yesterday she yelled at me 'cause I was talkin' ____ about you, and how much you got in trouble at school," Bri said. Brianna Weasley is Fred's cousin from Texas who was there for the year.  
  
"Hey, what's all the hubub?" Rilley just waltzed through the door.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"N-nothing much," George stammeredas he left the room, abandoning his toast and eggs. Fred sat down next to Rilley, then ate his toast, but thats it. He wasn't that hungry. When Rilley cam out of the kitchen Fred pulled her out the door to talk in private.  
  
"Listen," he said,"Everyone was talking about you. Mostly Bill, but he was saying some pretty bad stuff about you. He said you worked for the 'Daily Prophet'. How'd you get that job?"  
  
"You see, in America Wizarding schools go from ages nine through fifteen. I got the job at sixteen."  
  
"Well he said that you were evil, like Rita Skeeter.You know ignorant, stalking people for a good artical, uses a Quick Quotes Quill. Is that true?"  
  
"Y-yes," she said.  
  
"Well what do you say for yourself?"  
  
"The reason I'm like her is 'cause I was adopted. My real last name IS Skeeter. I got adopted by the Thomas'."  
  
"I see. Why on earth were you adopted?"  
  
"'Cause my mom and dad were killed by he-who-must-not-be-named. I was at my muggle friends house at the time. I came home and my mom and dad were dead, terror on their faces." She started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry to bring it up," Fred said. He took her head in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I got in trouble by the ministry 'cause I tried to escape the Thomas'. They're so mean. If you step one toe out of line they magically lock you in your room. I started to get revenge. I stalked them, looking for a good story. I lost, they're out in Australia now, it's too late to get revenge."  
  
Meanwhile the other family members were in a fight, Weasley style. Chapter 3  
  
"Mum, she's nuthin but evil," Bill said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"My penfriend says she gets a new boyfriend each month. Last time she beat her boyfriend up because he didn't do everything she said. He (my penfriend) says she tried to get revenge on her parents because they locked her in her room. Hell she's probubally a Death Eater for all we care."  
  
"Now Bill thats a Rude judgment, and watch your language. Your setting a bad example for Ginny."  
  
"Sorry Mum."  
  
"Mu, I agree with Bill," Charlie just stepped in the room.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah if she really is that evil then she could be one of You-know-who's sidekicks."  
  
"Gee you guys are gettin a little out of hand," Percy said,"Plus we're going to be late for the Cristmas Surprise."  
  
  
  
Chapter4  
  
"What's the surprise?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just watch," Bill said.  
  
Percy, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Bri, and Rilley watched as Bill, Charlie, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley produced a ten foot Christmas tree out of thin air. Then they produced gifts out of nowhere. Everyone opened presents and talked away forgetting all about what happened before.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day Rilley was rthinking about Fred when her left arm hurt her. She pulled up her sweater discovering the Dark Mark on her arm burning bright.  
  
Quickly she wrote a note to Fred:  
  
Freddie,  
  
Gone shopping. See you.  
  
Rilley  
  
Then she disappearated and reappearated at Lord Voldemort's aid.  
  
"How nice one of my most faithfulservants," Voldemort's high pitched voice said.  
  
"Ah,my Lord what do you need?"  
  
"You fool, your right under Harry Potter's nose. Ask the Weasley kid to invite Harry over, take my orders and KILL HIM!"  
  
"But Master he's not at Freddie's house."  
  
"Too bad. Find Harry and kill him."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'M SICK OF YOU!"  
  
"DO'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"  
  
"FORGET IT!" And with that she disappearated.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Where were you?" Fred asked when Rilley got home.  
  
"Shopping. Didn't you get my note?""Yea, but you don't have any bags full of stuff."  
  
"I didn't see anything I liked."  
  
"Oh well. Let's get back to where we were yesterday." With that Fred took Rilley's back to their room and kissed her. Suddenly after bout a minute Fred's arms got tired and he had to move them. so he pushed up Rilley's sleeves in order to move his arms. Then his eyes fell upon the tatoo burned on her left arm. He thrust his arms against her chest and backed away.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Fred demanded to know.  
  
"Oh Freddie, I can explain."  
  
"Don't 'Oh Freddie' me. What do you think your doing, with the dark mark on your arm?"  
  
"I was young. I wanted revenge on my stupid step-parents. They wouldn't listen to me. Then You-know-who came along. I was desperate. I joined his forces, and now I'M SICK OF IT!  
  
"Him always puttin' the Cruciatus Curse on me. I HATE IT. PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME AS BAD!"  
  
"Listen, get out of this house. I never wanna see you again We're through!"  
  
"Bu-," Rilley bagan.  
  
"OUT!" Chapter 7  
  
The next morning Fred woke up feeling horrible. Last night's events running throuhg his mind. His mum screaming at him. Rilley leaving him because he didn't listen to her explination. It was bad. His heart was broken, and he cried all night long.  
  
"I still can't believe it Fred," George said , now back in his old room with Fred.  
  
"I never knew until last night. We were makin' out and I saw it. Plain as day."  
  
"Come on let's go down to eat Breakfast."  
  
***  
  
"Mum, I'm sooo sorry," Fred said.  
  
"Honey it's not your fault."  
  
"It's mine," Bri said,"I didn't know,I brought her, Fred fell in love with her, and now his lil heart is broken."  
  
"I don't feel bad," Fred said almost in tears again," She's the one who m- made the w-wrong choice."  
  
"Come let's talk," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Fred," Mrs. Weasley said,"She was the first girl in your life. There will be more. Get on with your life. She was a bad egg. Fahhgetaboutit."  
  
"O-ok Mum."  
  
"Fred,lool your father just got a big raise in his jobe because now hes the only one in that department. I'll get you a nice place to start you and George's joke shop. You'll go out with a nice gal who comes in your shop. you'll fall in love with her 'couse she is perfect, and is your type. Okay?"  
  
"Okay it's a deal."  
  
And then Fred Weasley went through the worst time of his life and made it better. He went through his first heart brake and lived.He lost his first love who eventually commited suicide to get Voldemort off her back. He lived a happy life, eventually got married to a co-worker, had 3 kids, and owned a joke shop. Everyone has someone special in their life, and apparently Rilley wasn't Fred's.  
  
The End 


End file.
